Rainy Day
by nobodD
Summary: With their plans for the day ruined by the rain, Rin and Hanayo find another way to spend the time together. Pretty quick RinPana one-shot, because they need more fluff :3


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

Rin was over at Hanayo's house for the day. They had planned to go out into town and spend some time together. However, before they could go anywhere, the weather took an unexpected turn, and it started to rain. Now Rin and Hanayo find themselves stuck indoors. Rin crawled onto the bed and peaked out the window.

"It's really raining hard now.." she said.

Rin removed the blue cap she was wearing and sat back down on the bed next to Hanayo. Today, Rin was dressed in a white shirt, blue jacket, and white pants.

"Uwa... There goes our plans.." Hanayo said sadly. She was in a white top with light blue stripes and a light blue skirt.

"Aww, cheer up Kayo-chin!" Rin said. She got up from the bed and faced Hanayo. "We just have to make the most of today."

"But, what are we going to do?" Hanayo asked.

"Well.."

Rin didn't have any ideas, but she couldn't bear to see Hanayo upset. She looked around the room, trying to find anything she could use. Hanayo looked up at Rin expectantly.

"Well?"

"We could.. Oh, how about we bake something?"

Hanayo looked surprised. "Bake?"

"Y-yeah. Didn't you say you wanted to teach me how to bake? Why don't we try then?"

Hanayo clapped her hands together. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said smiling.

Rin sighed in relief. Now excited, Hanayo got up from her bed and grabbed Rin's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

Rin was caught off guard, and had no time to react to Hanayo's sudden enthusiasm. She nearly fell as they left the room and made their way to the kitchen.

"So what should we make first?" Hanayo asked.

"First?"

"Well yes. Since we'll be inside for a while. There are a few recipes I want to try and-"

"Ah, Kayo-chin?"

"Eh?" Hanayo looked back to Rin. "Ahah.. sorry. I'm just really excited to get to bake with you.."

"I- it's okay. Just, take it easy on me, alright?"

"Eheh, right. Then, we'll just make one thing."

Rin sighed relieved again. "So what are we making?"

"Eheh, you'll see."

The two of them spent the day in the kitchen to bake. Hanayo led Rin through each of the steps, showing her what she needed to do. Occasionally Hanayo would help Rin by guiding her through the motions, causing them to both blush from the contact. After some time, Hanayo took over what Rin had been mixing for a while. After Hanayo put it in the oven, they both stepped out into the living room to sit and rest.

"Ah, that was actually a lot of work," Rin said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah. Lucky that you were here because it would've taken a lot longer if I were handling everything," Hanayo said as she sat down and rested against Rin.

"So, are you going to tell me what we were making?" Rin asked.

"You'll have to see when it's ready," Hanayo answered cheerfully.

"Eh? Why can't you tell me?"

Hanayo looked up at Rin with a smile. "Because, it's a surprise."

Rin didn't get it, but seeing Hanayo in high spirits made Rin not mind. She wrapped her arms tightly around Hanayo. They took a short nap together like that. After about twenty minutes, Hanayo got back up. She slowly freed herself from Rin, who was still sleeping, and went back into the kitchen as the oven timer went off. She finished preparing and put everything they had used into the sink. She brought the food into her room and went back to the living room.

"Ah, you're up," Hanayo said as she came back to the living room.

"Yeah.." Rin said slowly as she stretched.

"Good." Hanayo walked up to Rin and once again took her by the hand. "Come on, I have something to show you."

Hanayo led Rin along the hallway and back to her room. She stopped right in front of her room though, and stepped behind Rin, and covered her eyes.

"Uh, Kayo-chin?" Rin asked.

"Like I said, it's a surprise," Hanayo said, and moved her into the room.

Finally Hanayo took her hands away. Rin saw on Hanayo's desk, a beautifully decorated chocolate raspberry cake. Rin was speechless. On the top of the cake was a simple phrase written in frosting.

"Happy Anniversary," Hanayo said.

"W-wait, so what we baked was.."

"Yes, we made a cake."

"So, did you plan this?"

"Well, I was going to take you to a cafe, but because it rained we couldn't even leave today. But when you said baking earlier, it gave me this idea. It's your favorite, I hope you'll like it."

"Kayo-chin..."

"...Hm?"

Rin turned and gave Hanayo a tight hug. "I love it, Kayo-chin."

Hanayo hugged Rin back, but noticed something about Rin. "Rin-chan.. what's wrong?"

Rin had a tear running down her cheek. "I.. I'm sorry I forgot what today was.."

"Rin-chan.." Hanayo took Rin's face in both her hands and gave her a deep kiss. "You don't have to be sorry for that."

"But.."

"I won't hate you for forgetting. I could never hate you, Rin-chan."

Rin couldn't help but cry a little more. Hanayo wiped away the tears. Eventually, Rin calmed down.

"Thank you, Kayo-chin."

They held each other tightly and kissed once again. Then Hanayo went and sliced a piece of cake. She and Rin sat back on the bed, and Hanayo fed a piece of cake to Rin.

"The food you make is good, as always," Rin said.

Hanayo shook her head. "This isn't just my baking. We made this together. You're eating what you helped to make, which makes it even better."

"Eheh.. well.. you're turn."

The two of them shared a few more slices of cake, taking turns feeding each other. Once they had finished, Rin offered to put everything away. She brought the plates to the kitchen and placed them in the sink, then returned to Hanayo's room.

Hanayo waited patiently on her bed for Rin. Once Rin returned, Hanayo immediately pulled her onto the bed.

"So, you got your anniversary present, what about mine?" Hanayo gave a sly smile as she asked.

Rin was a little surprised, realizing what Hanayo was asking for. She only smiled in response before leaning closer to give Hanayo a passionate kiss. The two spent the rest of the day with Rin's "gift." The rain was the only other thing that could be heard as the you couple expressed their love for each other. By the end of the night, they fell asleep bare and in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hey guys, nobodD here again! Hope you liked this short little one-shot.**

**I was stuck indoors today because it was raining quite heavily. And well, I realized that Rin and Hanayo were the last two I haven't written a one-shot for yet. Thus, this little story was born.**

**Oh! And as for the outfits in this story. Well, you can go to my profile and click on my DropBox link there to see the fanart I tried describing in the beginning. If you've read "Behind the Scenes," You'll also see the outfits I had Honoka and Hanayo wear in chapter 2. Yay for sharing :3**

**Not much else to be said. See you next time~**


End file.
